


Oh it's ok, it's just my insides

by BlobBeing



Series: Post it note seires [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - Post it notes (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Gen, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Worried Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobBeing/pseuds/BlobBeing
Summary: Part of my post it note fancomic seires.Bascilly summary for those who don't knowSans has always been blind in his right eye, but after the post pacifist ending sans somehow find injured his other eye, rendering him bascilly blind.
Series: Post it note seires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005108
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Oh it's ok, it's just my insides

You never realize how important a sense is, until it's gone. Sans honestly gave props to the monsters that live a normal fulfilling life without sight.   
Sure, Sans had prior experience with blindness that most others didn't. But that was different, that's only being blind in one eye— he still could see though maybe his perception of space was different. He'd lived with that for as long he could remember.

This was different, this was nothing.

He sat in a quiet room, buried in the corner of his bed against the wall with about three blankets. A weird cocoon.

He wasn't claustrophobic. Hell, living most of his life underground in small hidden caverns, he didn't have time to be scared of small spaces.

But what did scare him was openness. Unlimited space, stretching out forever. Consuming, overwhelming. It was funny how the lack of anything could be so suffocating, Sans hated it. It made him feel so small. Yeah— he was used to always being the shortest person in the room about all the time, but in the forever that was time and space, his pathetic withered soul, a literal speck of dust, was nothing.

It was terrifying. And now that he was without sight, it only made his fears more visual, ironically.

So he hid himself in textures and fabric, it was better than open air.

Papyrus had given him a pair of headphones with the intention that he could listen to music or audio books whilst his brother was out, but Sans soon found out even that made him nervous. It wasn't worth it, to sacrifice another one of his senses. He'd just work himself up and freak out, taking them off at the slightest noise.

So instead he just sat there, with his thoughts, till his brother returned. 

He hated how reliant he'd become on Papyrus. He just clung onto him, literally. His brother would work around everything for Sans ever since the... instance, though slowing down now and learning to go at an even gentler pace to fend for his older brother. Sans absolutely hated it, but he couldn't do anything about it. He could try to lock himself in his room, but that would just worry his brother more. He couldn't let his persistent self-hatred ruin Papyrus' life too, so he just hated himself and this whole situation in quiet.

Sans sighed. He rubbed his face into his pillow, listening to the wind blow the trees outside. Wind was another new-ish thing that came with being on the surface. The underground did have some drafts, but it was nothing like on the surface.

He never imagined wind could be so loud, the thought never occurred to him. It was just fast air, but how it made everything howl! He was glad it wasn't that windy today.

"It's all so new to you, huh, squirt?"

Sans jumped, slamming his head against the wall.

The sudden voice pierced through nothing. It almost felt like it was coming from inside his head.

Sans rubbed the back of his skull, he could feel loose magic start to bubble inside him, pooling up behind his eye.

"Wh-wh…?-" 

Even hearing his own voice in the room was different. He was starting to believe he had just imagined the noise, when suddenly something yanked inside him, clawing up his ribcage, gurgling in his throat and scraping inside his skull.

"...Let's try this again." The voice rasped, its words disjointed and crackly. 

Sans tried to protest, but his voice caught in his throat, only a small yelp escaped before he started to feel more magic build.

He scrambled to the edge of the bed, bringing all the bedding with him.

It was happening again— the feeling of his magic spilling over— being pulled endlessly out of himself— like a freakish clown trick.

Lost to his surroundings, he fell off the edge of the bed, tumbling sideways with his face bouncing off the floor. Shifting his hands under him, he felt liquid leak from his unbandaged eye. 

It was definitely happening again— he had to get it under control.

Balling his hands into a first and curling up, he tried to concentrate on his breathing, counting between each breath. It wasn't working, he was panicking too much, rattling.

"Papyrus—..." His words choked on the magic in his throat. He clamped his hands over his mouth, but that didn't stop magic from spewing out between his finger bones.

Sans slumped, feeling himself bleed out onto the carpet.

***

The front door of the house was open. It was a bit windy outside, the draft pulling at the door weakly. Papyrus made to kick out the stray leaves that had blown in, but decided to pick them up instead. He studied them fondly, taking in the bright yellow and red shades, such warm colours. When Papyrus had found out that trees on the surface could change colour like this, he once brought back a whole pile, only to annoy Toriel when they all went blowing around the house. 

Papyrus really loved these colours, it reminded him of sunrises— another one of his favourite surface things. They felt all so cosy and warm, a stark contrast to the empty dark ceiling of the underground. That and they were the colour of flames, which in Papyrus' opinion were always cool.

He put the leaves in his pockets. Maybe he could show them to his brother— though it was wrong to encourage him to take off his bandages for something so small. Still, his brother had been spending soooo much time stuck inside. They had the whole world to explore now, but Sans couldn't seem to catch a break. Papyrus sighed out the negativity. He was creative, and could always find new ways to show his brother what he had learnt and seen in his absence.

He carefully took off his boots and walked into their living room, placing the shopping bag on the table. Rummaging through its contents, he pulled out a thing or two. He hadn't gone out to get food, just some random supplies like socks and scented candles (he had heard were supposed to help with relaxing). He also stocked up on bandages, some large plasters Papyrus thought might be less clunky and convenient to dress the wound, and some human medicine that Alphys had reassured was safe for monsters and would help. 

Papyrus’ fist shrank around the medicine. Everyone was still kind of baffled with the situation. No one knew what happened or how, not even Sans (so he says). Alphys described his magic as being pushed out of place, dislocated joint. It was going to continue hurting and leaking until it is realigned.

The only problem is they didn't know how to do that. What happenned to Sans was physically impossible. Considering how low Sans' hp was, they didn’t have much room for error.

Knowing his brother, whenever something was wrong he would just play it off, smiling and joking. Papyrus wished his brother didn't use denial as a defence, but he probably would prefer it to how his brother was acting now. He had grown increasingly quiet and distant, obviously the near blindness didn't help. But even when they all got together for company, he would hardly even crack a joke. Papyrus knew that he was scared, he noticed the flinching and spacing out. Once Sans had been startled by Papyrus, and it broke his heart. He just had to hope sans could be cured, or at least that his condition could be managed. 

Shaking those thoughts away, Papyrus quickly finished unpacking. A shuffling noise upstairs caught his attention, and he looked up thoughtfully. Papyrus hoped his brother hadn't removed the bandages and was messing around up there. He had done that a couple of times, whether it was out of boredom or fear, but it certainly didn't help him heal. 

Papyrus was about to ignore it, when his muffled name broke through the ceiling.

His instincts kicked in. Sans could be having a nightmare— it wouldn't be the first time. Something in Sans’ voice reminded him of how he had been injured the first time. He didn’t want to alarm his brother with the thundering sound of his footsteps, so he grabbed some medical supplies (just in case) and made a calm-but-fast-paced climb up the stairs. 

He opened his brother's door slightly, and a startled yelp jumped out of his throat. Black gunk, mixed with a glowing yellow-cyan liquid, splattered over the mess of the room. At least some of it was recognizable as his brother’s magic. It was everywhere— there was so much— how did all that come of of such a small skeleton?

Speaking of said skeleton, Papyrus couldn't see his brother. His chest tightened. No no— he couldn't—

"SANS!" he called out, stepping into the room.

No response— but he could make out strained breaths coming from under the bed. Papyrus moved the boxes out from under it, revealing his brother, who had crawled in like a scared animal. He had one hand pressed to his mouth and the other grabbing at the front of his shirt. 

"Sans…" Papyrus said sorrowfully, reaching for his brother.

As soon and he touched Sans, his brother cried out, kicking at Papyrus. A half-formed attack materialized, too low on magic to make it opaque. 

"SANS!” Papyrus said quickly, “SANS DON'T PANIC— IT'S ME, YOUR BROTHER!" 

Sans looked bewildered, like he really exspect his brother to be there. "p-papyrus?" 

"YES… SANS PLEASE COME OUT FROM UNDER THERE." 

His brother didn't move. He Just stared vacantly with his one empty eyesocket, magic oozing from it and down his cheek. 

"... can- … h-help?..." His voice was so hoarse. Could he not move on his own?

Papyrus abandoned all composure and practically dived under the bed, dragging his brother out. He banged his head against the frame, but that was the least of his concerns. Sans shivered in his grasp, his hand still on his face. It would seem that he was trying to stop more from magic spilling out. He could hear the faint gurgle in the strained breaths. 

Papyrus took his to the bathroom, kicking the door hard enough to cause another jolt of feat from his brother. Papyrus whispered apologies as he grabbed a towel, placing it in front of the radiator and setting his brother down. He turned to grab a flannel cloth, when in the corner of his eye he caught his brother buckling over himself, a worrying amount of magic spilling from his mouth.

"Oh, sans..." Papyrus mourned, his body weighed down with a deepening sadness. Staying resolute, he dampened the cloth and reached down to gently clean his brother's face. He peeled off the loose bandage, revealing his brother's faint eye-light. It tried to refocus in the exposing light. It twitched up to meet papyrus’ sagging expression.

"...h-heya pap" his brother tried to grin, wheezing weakly. Something broke in Papyrus, and the rush of emotion came pouring out.

"SANS, WHAT HAPPENNED?!?" He cried, jittery with fear and helplessness.

"... dunno—" 

Papyrus wiped the rest of sanses sentence away alongside the magic leaking from his mouth. He tried to clean as much as he could, but the leaking wouldn't stop, or wouldn’t stop, it was coming from both eyes now. 

"WHY WON'T IT STOP?!” He shouted, “I N-NEED IT TO STOP!"  
Shaking with frustration, he mopped uselessly at his brother's face. 

"...'s ok" 

"NO IT’S NOT, SANS!” Papyrus retorted angrily, “THAT'S A LOT OF MAGIC… YOU'RE LOSING SO MUCH MAGIC..." 

"... yea... it's a w-wonder I'm even.. awake" sans realized quietly, chuckling sluggishly despite everything. Tears flooded Papyrus’ vision.

"SANS, PLEASE... NO JOKES ABOUT THIS … “ His voice cracked, “I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO… I CAN'T—"

"... it's ok… I probably j-just gotta-..." Sans trailed off uselessly, when he noticed a blurry green glow. His brother was healing him. 

"Pap- p-pap …. I'm ok, you don't gotta h-heal me." He reached out to where he guessed his brother's hands were and nudged them away, backing up against the warm radiator. The frustration flared in Papyrus’ eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! YOU DIDN'T SEE HOW MUCH MAGIC WAS IN THAT ROOM— AND IT WON'T STOP— SANS WHAT IF YOU RUN OUT??" 

"I don't- ... think it really works like that Pap—" he coughed up the magic caught in his throat. "we just gotta—" Sans went to grab what probably was the medical stuff that Papyrus had brought up with him. His eye was still adjusting after being wrapped up for so long, it was a struggle to focus, thought his loss of magic could also be contributing. Sans opened the little box awkwardly, shuffling through it when Papyrus took it from his hands. 

Papyrus sighed, a sad but thankfully less panicked breath. Sans smiled up at him. "yeah … probably best you do it" 

Winking awkwardly, sans immediately regretted that decision… his eyes were painfully sore. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over them.

Papyrus tented to his brother's eye, the procedure practically second nature at this point. Sans was starting to drift off, the fever of adrenaline that kept him conscious faded fast in the reassuring presence of his brother.

"PLEASE STAY AWAKE—" Papyrus quickly urged, and sans’ head bobbed up. He dragged his gaze up to meet Papyrus’, half-lidded, but awake.

"you know asking me to stay awake... is an impossible task."

"YES I AM AWARE—“ Papyrus responded, a smile pushing weakly against his cheeks, “YOUR LAZINESS IS A DEFINING PERSONALITY TRAIT, BUT … THIS IS DIFFERENT. THIS IS..." 

Sans hummed knowingly, glancing off at nothing in particular. He was glad that his brother’s typical character was slowly creeping back into his voice. 

"....Is my hp stable?" He asked, to help his brother focus.

"YES…” Papyrus admitted, “BUT—" 

"then I'll be fine."

Papyrus finished wrapping up his eye. Sans could only guess the frown he was wearing now… now that he was back in the darkness.

"look,” he began defeatedly, “how about-... How about we go downstairs, and watch your favourite show for a bit. I'll promise to only fall asleep after one episode, and no less" 

"I—“ Papyrus protested, unsure. “AS LONG AS YOU FEEL BETTER… I COULD GET YOU SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN. I STILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM, TOO." 

Sans reached forward, successfully grabbing onto his sibling’s shoulder. 

"there's no rush. though … you might wanna hurry up... at this point I'll only make it halfway through an episode." 

"OKAY.” Papyrus said, more to himself than to his brother. “I SHALL OFFER... THE BEST OF MY RIVETING COMMENTARY TODAY!"

Sans chuckled as Papyrus reached down to pick him up. They made their way downstairs, settling on the sofa. Sans kept his promise, then peacefully dozed off next to his brother. He was safe. 

He had won, once again. 


End file.
